Kiram and Sheila 4: Reunion
by Flynn Reynolds
Summary: I am republishing this story and my others because of typos I found. Empress Bailey takes Louis and some guards to go get their half-brother, Kiram and bring him home. Rated T for strong language.


Kiram and Sheila 4: Reunion

By: Flynn Reynolds

Kiram's half-brother, Louis, had managed to track Kiram down after 4 years. During their confrontation, Louis stated his intention was to take Kiram back to Britannia because their father, the emperor, had died. Kiram refused. But before Louis could order his guards to take Kiram down, Sheila used her alchemy to knock them all out. Taking advantage of his brother's shock, Kiram decked Louis in the face, then proceeded to use his geass to make Louis and the guards go home and forget what happened. Afterwards, Kiram and Sheila went back inside the house, where Kiram had stated his intention to move to a new house so Chandler and Harold wouldn't be in danger if any of Kiram's other family members found him. Sheila decided to go with him. A few days later, they had moved all their stuff into their new home. All that was left to do was unload a view boxes. Sheila had decided to start doing some laundry while Kiram unloaded them.

"Kiram, can you come here?" Sheila called.

"Sure. I'll be right there." Kiram called back. "What's up?" He asked as he entered the laundry room.

"What's this?" Sheila asked.

"What is what?"

"This." Sheila held up a tiny circular disk.

"Let me see that." Kiram said. "Where did you get this?" He asked as he examined the little disk.

"It was on the collar of your jacket." Sheila replied. Kiram turned it over.

"Uh oh." He said.

"What's wrong?" Sheila asked.

"I think I know what this is. Is there a magnifying glass around here?"

"Yeah, it's in the study."

"Come on. Let's go." They went the study. When they arrived, Kiram put the disk on the desk and Sheila got the magnifying glass. She handed it to Kiram.

"What are you looking at?" She asked.

"Something that I don't want to be there." Kiram choked as he looked through the glass.

"What?"

"It's the royal seal. Take a look." He handed the magnifying glass to Sheila. Looking through it, she saw the seal of the royal Britannian Empire.

"Wait. This can't be the royal seal. This looks different than what Louis had on is lapel pin."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"There's something entwined in this symbol. It looks like a 'B.'"

"Let me see." Sheila gave Kiram the magnifying glass and he once again looked at the seal. Sheila was right. There was a 'B' entwined in it. "No. No this can't be."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Fuck!" Kiram slammed his fist on the desk and smashed the disk to pieces, some of which cut his hand. He was shaking violently.

"Kiram, what's wrong?" Sheila asked.

"That was a tracer."

"What?"

"A tracking device. Louis planted a tracking device on me. It must have been when he touched my shoulder."

"But Louis won't remember any of this because you used your geass. Plus, you just destroyed the tracer. So what's the problem?"

"That symbol on the back of it."

"Yeah?"

"That was the official seal of Bailey, my little sister and current empress of Britannia."

Sheila gasped. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

"Yes. Bailey is on her way here. It looks like there's about to be a family reunion."

"I'll go tell my parents. Maybe they can get out of here."

"There's no need to. It's OK to tell them, but if they run, the royal guard would find them. Besides, they're coming for me, and I'm in a completely separate house. With any luck, the tracer was working and showed THIS house last instead of their house. Your parents should be safe. At the very worst, they're going to be held in a corner by two guards or something."

"OK. But I'm scared."

"I'm scared, too."

"Wait. You have geass, I have alchemy. Can't that help?"

"Probably, but chances are they'll be prepared."

"So what are we going to do?"

"We're going to wait and see what happens, and try NOT to start a war. My main concerns are yours and your parents' safety."

"Kiram, I have Alchemy, I can handle myself."

"I know, but they might use you to get to me, and use your parents to get to you."

"Kiram don't worry. It'll be fine."

"Yeah but…" Kiram sighed. "Sheila, I need to ask you something important."

"What is it?"

"If…if Bailey wins, and I end up going back with them, would you…." Sheila put her finger on Kiram's lips and he stopped talking.

"Shhhh." She gave him a soft kiss on the lips. She then took his glasses off and stared into his eyes. "Of course. If you go, then I'll go. No matter what happens, I'm staying with you."

"I love you." Kiram and Sheila kissed.

"I love you, too. Now let's tell my parents."

"Right." Kiram and Sheila called Harold and Chandler and told them the news.

One week later, the day arrived. Kiram and Sheila were over at Harold and Chandler's house and everyone was in the living room watching the news, when a bunch of lights came in through the window. A voice came over a loud speaker. "ATTENTION OCCUPANTS! This is the royal guard of the Britannian Empire. We want to talk to you. You have 60 seconds to come out with your hands up!"

"Oh no! They're here!" Chandler cried. Kiram got up and headed towards the door. "Kiram, what are you doing?" Everyone started to get up.

"Stay here!" Kiram pointed at them. "I have an idea." Everyone stood there.

"Kiram, we're coming with you. We want to make sure you don't get hurt." Sheila glared at him.

Kiram sighed. "Fine, but stay inside."

"Deal." Harold said. They all went to the door. Kiram stepped outside. As he started advancing across the yard, the royal guards aimed their guns at him. "Oh no, he's going to get gunned down."

"No he won't, dad." Sheila patted Harold on the back. "Wait, what's he saying?" They all listened.

"I AM KIRAM VI BRITANNIA; THE FORMER 1ST HEIR TO THE ROYAL BRITANNIAN THRONE! I ORDER YOU TO LOWER YOUR WEAPONS!" None of the guards lowered their weapons. "OK. Let's try something else out." Kiram removed his glasses.

"Oh my, he's going to do it isn't he?" Chandler asked.

"I, LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA COMMAND YOU, ALL OF YOU, OBEY MY COMMANDS! LOWER YOUR WEAPONS!" The guards still didn't lower their guns.

"That's not going to work, brother." A voice called. A look of shock came over Kiram's face.

"No. No it can't be." Kiram hurriedly put his glasses back on.

"Oh don't bother, your geass won't work on any of us." Bailey said as she stepped forward. "That's right. I know all about it. The guards and I are wearing special eyewear with two way mirror lenses. So while we can see your eyes, you can't see ours. All you see is your reflection. So if you try to use your geass, it will reflect back to you. Your geass is useless." She laughed. "Lower your weapons." The guards obeyed.

"Bailey you coward!" Kiram yelled.

"YOU DARE SPEAK TO YOUR EMPRESS THAT WAY, BROTHER!?" Louis yelled.

"Louis? How the hell are you here? I blanked your memory!"

"That's correct." Bailey said. "But a few minutes of video watching gave him new memories." Kiram glared at her.

"Fine. Now what do you want?"

"Oh, just for my wish to be granted." Bailey walked towards Kiram. "You see, there's something I've wanted to do to you for quite some time now. And now that I've finally found you, nothing is going to stop me from doing it." She started moving one hand up Kiram's chest.

"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!" Sheila yelled as she ran outside. Kiram turned and saw that Sheila was about to use her alchemy.

"SHEILA DON'T!" He put his hand up. Sheila put her hands to her side.

"Smart choice." Bailey teased.

"Shut up!" Kiram snapped as he turned back to his sister. "Just tell me what the hell you want."

"I want this." Bailey touched Kiram's cheek. She put her other hand on his other cheek. Sheila started to charge at Bailey but the guards raised their guns and she stopped.

"Bailey what the f…" Bailey put her finger on Kiram's lips and he stopped talking. "Shhh." She took Kiram's glasses off. "It's ok. Just relax." Bailey took her eyewear off and put her hands back on Kiram's cheeks. She slowly started to lean in. She closed her eyes as she got closer and closer to Kiram's lips. But before their lips could touch, she wrapped her arms around Kiram and started laughing. "You thought I was going to kiss you didn't you?"

"Wait what?" Kiram looked around in confusion.

"Um...excuse me, Kiram, the empress is hugging you. I believe you're supposed to hug her back." One guard said gesturing with his gun.

"Whatever." Kiram hesitantly put his arms around his sister and hugged her. As soon as his hands touched her back, Bailey stopped laughing. Kiram tried to stop hugging but Bailey snapped her fingers and a guard aimed his gun at Kiram, so he continued to hug her. The guard lowered his gun. A few seconds later, Kiram let go of Bailey and started to back up, but he couldn't move because Bailey was holding him so tightly. "Uh, Bailey." He asked. But Bailey didn't respond. Then Kiram realized that Bailey was crying. Soon she was crying so hard that her knees buckled. She and Kiram went down to the ground. All the guards pointed their guns at Kiram.

"Hold on!" Louis said. "He's not hurting her."

"Bailey, what are you crying for?" Kiram got up and grabbed Bailey's shoulders.

"You don't get it do you?" Bailey said as she wiped a tear away.

"Get what?!" Kiram asked.

"YOU DISAPPEARED FOR FOUR YEARS!" Bailey shrieked. "WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! YOU WERE LEGALLY DECLARED DEAD! DO YOU KNOW HOW HAPPY IT MAKES ME TO KNOW THAT MY OLDER BROTHER IS STILL ALIVE!? I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER GET TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"So what?" Kiram cocked an eyebrow.

"I LOVE YOU, YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!"

"What?"

"I LOVE YOU! LOUIS LOVES YOU! ALL OF US LOVE YOU! YOU'RE A MEMBER OF OUR FAMILY! WE ALL LOVE YOU! THE SOUL REASON WE CAME DOWN HERE, THE ONLY REASON WE'RE GOING THROUGH ALL THIS TROUBLE TO BRING YOU HOME IS BECAUSE WE LOVE YOU!"

"I don't believe you. And I'm not going back!" Kiram said. Bailey started to speak, but she couldn't say anything. Louis walked over to Kiram.

"Kiram, she's telling you the truth."

"What makes you say that?" Kiram scoffed.

"Kiram, when I first showed Bailey the video that proved you were still alive, this is the exact same reaction she had there." He gestured to Bailey. "She misses you so much that she gave me an order to come down here. She ordered me, as empress. Her exact words were 'As empress of Britannia, I order you to find our older brother.'"

"That's true! That's exactly what I said. I even threatened to kill him when he came back because he wouldn't tell me where you were. That was before I realized he was right about the geass." Bailey said as she got up. "Now Kiram, once more I ask you, not as the empress of Britannia, but as your sister, a sister who loves and misses you, please come back to Britannia with us." She held Kiram's glasses out to him.

"I don't know." Kiram said as he took his glasses.

"Kiram, think about it." Louis said. "This is the royal guard and the empress of Britannia. They have the power to make your life difficult. Think about the people you live with now. Your answer can affect their future.

"Don't you dare threaten me or them." Kiram said. Louis grabbed his brother's shoulder and leaned in.

"I'm not TRYING to threaten you." He whispered. "I'm just saying that some of our siblings, including Bailey, might take drastic action. Now no one here wants that, but we've come this far already. And as the empress, Bailey has a lot of power. Do you really want to endanger your life and theirs?" Louis motioned to the house. Kiram looked at the house. He looked at Harold, Chandler, and then to Sheila. They stared at each other for a little bit, then Harold, Chandler, and Sheila nodded. Kiram turned back to face Bailey and Louis with a scowl. He raised his hand as if to punch them both. The guards raised their guns but Bailey put her hand up and they were lowered. Kiram stood there with his fist raised for a minute. Then he opened his hand and dropped it.

"Alright." He said as he put his glasses back on. "You win."

"Are you serious?!" Bailey's face lit up. She approached Kiram to give him a hug.

"One condition!" Kiram put his finger up. Bailey stopped.

"What is it?" She asked. Kiram turned to Sheila and her parents.

"Sheila?" Kiram looked at her. Sheila looked at him for a little bit, then turned to her parents.

"Mom, dad." She said softly. They nodded. Sheila turned back to Kiram and nodded.

"She comes too. She stays in the palace with me." Kiram demanded.

"Deal." Bailey said. Sheila cried as she ran over to Kiram and hugged him. He spun her around in the air. After they stopped spinning, they kissed.

"We should go start packing." Sheila said.

"Oh that won't be necessary." Bailey smiled and snapped her fingers. Immediately, some of the vans opened up and a group of people came out of the van and stood in front of Bailey at attention.

"What are your orders, your majesty?" They all said in perfect unison. Bailey pointed at two of them at the end of the line.

"You two, go get a semi with trailer. The rest of you," she motioned to the rest. "Go pack their things."

"Yes your majesty." The group divided up. Two of them went back to one of the vans and headed off to go buy a semi. The rest of them started heading for the house."

"Hey what are they doing?" Sheila started towards the house

"Don't worry. They're just packing for you." Bailey said.

"But we don't live here." Kiram said. "We live down the block."

"Oh. Ok." Bailey said. "Men, come back!" All the people came back and lined up. "When the two come back with the semi, we are going to the correct house. You will start packing then."

"Yes your majesty." They all said in perfect unison. The two other men returned with a semi.

"Alright, brother, lead the way." Bailey said.

"I will in a second. There's something I want to do first." Kiram said.

"And what would that be?" Bailey asked.

"Say our goodbyes." Sheila said as she and Kiram went to the house together. There, they said goodbye to Sheila's parents. "I'm going to miss you guys." Sheila said as her parents hugged and kissed her. "I'll message you on Facebook whenever I can."

"Sheila, sweetie, we love you so much. You and Kiram have a good life together."

"Of course." Sheila smiled. She started towards the car, but turned to Kiram. "Kiram, aren't you coming?"

"Yes, but I want to do something first."

"What's that?" Chandler asked. Kiram smiled.

"This." He leaned over and hugged Chandler and Harold. "Thank you for everything you two have done for me over the past four years. I love you both."

"We love you too." Harold and Chandler said. They kissed Kiram on the head. Kiram kissed both of them on the head and started towards the semi. He and Sheila walked to the car holding hands.

"Our house isn't that far." He said. "We'll walk there and you guys follow us ok?"

"Alright." Bailey said. "Let's go, people." They all got into the cars and followed Sheila and Kiram to their house. Once there, the men began packing all of Kiram and Sheila's things up and loaded it in to the van. While they were doing that, Kiram and Sheila turned to Bailey and Louis.

"By the way, how did you find us at my parent's house?" Sheila asked.

"Yeah. I destroyed the tracer here at our house." Kiram said. "So why did you go to the Wilson's house?"

"Actually, we came here first, but there were no life signs inside on our scanners." Louis said.

"So we back tracked the tracer's history to find the last place you guys stayed for a while and that led us to the Wilson's house." Bailey said.

"I see." Kiram and Sheila said together. Soon, the men had finished packing and loading everything, and it was time to go back to Britannia. After one final look at their house, Kiram and Sheila got into the car with Bailey and Louis.

"This doesn't change anything." Kiram said coldly as they headed back to Britannia.

"Whatever." Louis said. "By the way Kiram, we brought something for you and Sheila."

"And what would that be?" Sheila asked.

"These." Bailey gave both of them a little box wrapped up with a bow on it.

"What are these?" Kiram asked.

"Open them up and see." Louis chuckled. Kiram and Sheila took off the bow and wrapping paper and opened the boxes. Each box had a lapel pin in it. Each lapel pin had the royal seal on it, both of which had a letter entwined in it. Kiram's had a 'K,' and Sheila's had a 'S.'

"I don't understand." Sheila looked puzzled.

"These are royal pins." Kiram said.

"Not just that, but they're special ones." Bailey said.

"How are they special?" Kiram asked.

"Well Sheila's is a brand new one that we made just for her since we figured you were going to ask her to come." Louis said. "But yours, Kiram, that pin, in your hand, is the exact same pin that you threw on the floor of father's visitation room four years ago."

"Are you serious?" Kiram asked as his jaw dropped. Bailey and Louis nodded.

"I told you, Kiram, we love you." Bailey said. "Father was going to throw it away. He even ordered a servant to throw it away but I dove out and got it before he did and refused to give it up. I kept it in a jewelry box all this time."

"Oh my gosh. That is precious!" Sheila said. Kiram looked up at his siblings, smiled, then leaned over and hugged them. "But wait, I'm curious. Why do I get one? I'm not a member of the royal family."

"We know." Louis said. "But while we were watching the video of the alley incident, and the video of the confrontation between Kiram and me, it was pretty obvious that you and Kiram were a couple, so we figured 'why not?' You guys have been best friends ever since you two were 10. You're pretty much a member of the family, Sheila. Besides, you and Kiram have been a couple for 4 years right?"

"Actually, we've only officially been in a relationship for two years." Sheila said.

"We were basically in a relationship for the four years, but we didn't make it official until two years ago." Kiram said.

"Oh." Louis chuckled.

"Hey, watch it, Louis." Kiram took off his glasses and stared at Louis.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Calm down…wait. I don't feel compelled to obey you. I thought your geass was permanently on."

"Actually, aside from the fact that I already used it on you, we just discovered that I can control it. My eyes will permanently look like this, but I can control when the geass activates."

"That's awesome!" Bailey said. Louis started dialing on his phone.

"What are you doing, Louis?" Sheila asked.

"I'm cancelling the order I gave the R&D department."

"What did you order them?"

"I was going to have them make Kiram some special contacts like in 'Code Geass.'"

"Hang up the phone." Kiram said.

"But why?"

"I want the contacts."

"Why?"

"Because I'm guessing that Bailey is preparing some grand celebration because of my return?"

"Guilty as charged." Bailey chuckled.

"So it would be weird for me to always be wearing these shades. At least with contacts my eyes would LOOK normal. Actually, don't hang up. Just tell them that they don't need to be geass cancelling. They just need to make my eyes look normal."

"Ok then." Louis proceeded with the phone call.

"Thanks guys." Kiram smiled at his siblings. Bailey started to tear up.

"Bailey, what's wrong?" Sheila asked.

"I haven't seen Kiram smile in a long time." Bailey wiped a tear. Kiram started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You start crying after everything I do." Kiram stated.

"I missed you, ok? Is that a crime?" Bailey sneered.

"Bailey. Bailey listen to me. You got me to come back. You won. You're going to be seeing more of me now."

"Oh yeah, about that, there's something I want you to do."

"What is it, Bailey?"

"I want you to promise me that you'll never run away like that again."

"Ok. I promise I won't run away again."

"No. That's not what I meant."

"Then what did…oh." His face dropped. "You want me to…" Bailey nodded. "Bailey, trust me."

"Don't make me order you to it, Kiram. I don't want to lose you again. Make a royal promise. Please."

Kiram looked over at Sheila. "Are you ok with this? Because if I do this, we won't get to leave for a long time."

Sheila nodded and touched Kiram's knee. "Of course, she's your family after all."

"Ok then, here it goes." He turned to Bailey and took off his glasses. The two of them looked into each other's eyes. "To you, Empress Bailey be Britannia, I, Kiram vi Britannia; former 1st heir to the throne of the royal Britannian Empire make this solemn vow. Never will I ever run away from home in the way that I did four years ago nor will I run away in any other way. Should this vow be broken, may I never be forgiven."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Kiram smiled, putting his glasses back on. The rest of the ride to the palace was a pleasant day of catching up.

The End! For Now!


End file.
